The New Generations
by Parker Freisons
Summary: It has been 15 years since glee has ended and everyone is back for there high school reunion. What will happen when the glee clubs kids form a new glee club filled with drama. Rated M just in case Please RR
1. The reunion part 1

This is Future Glee. It has been 15 years since the glee club ended and all the main characters (Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Brittany, San tana, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike) are all back for their high school reunion. With their children.

POV Andrew

I am running so late, the reunion has already started. I run out to my car, and start driving down the road that is so familiar to me. As I pull into the only parking spot left, I see my sister standing outside by the door, her dark brown hair past her shoulder to cover the top of her black dress. "Olive." I wave to her from my car.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asks as I walk up to the front door where she is standing.

"Lost track of time, come on lets go inside." we walk through the double doors into the front of the school, and head down a hallway towards the gym. As we get closer I can hear the loud music from my parents teenage years.

"There they are" Olive says pointing to a three people standing by the bar.

"Andrew." My mom leans in to hug me. Her dark brown hair pulled into a bun. "This is my good friend Mercedes" she gestures to the larger black women she was talking to earlier.

"Nice to meet you Andrew"

"You too" I say as we shake hands.

"I'm going to go see if anyone else is here," Mercedes says to my parents "nice meeting you Andrew and Olive, I'll see you later" she gestures at my mom.

"Finn lets go dance" My mom says when the song _You Are The Only Exception _by Paramore comes on. My parents walk out to the middle of the gym, well Olive is in the bathroom.

There is a beautiful, tall, blonde girl standing at the other end of the bar. She is so gorgeous maybe I should buy her a drink. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She hesitates before saying yes. I order two drinks, we stand there for a little.

"I'm Andrew Hudson"

"Simone Abrams"

"Your parents used to go here?" I ask

"Yeah, my dad, you?"

"Both" We talk for a bit, and order more drinks

"I can't believe you like her too!" she says referring to my favourite author J.D. Robb

"Oh yeah! I have a copy of her biography in my car if you want to see it?"

"I would love to!"

POV Simone

We head out to Andrews car, he gets into the drivers side, and I'm in the passenger seat. He stretches his arms to the back seat so he can reach the book, and hands it to me.

"Wow can I borrow this?" I ask

"Yeah, sure" he leans towards me "You know you're really pretty, well gorgeous actually." he says just before his lips softly brush mine. He starts kissing me harder, this is amazing, the only thing is he doesn't know I am 16. His hands move up my waist and towards my back. His hands slowly find the zipper to my light purple spaghetti strapped dress. And then it happens.

My mind is spinning I can't believe I just did that. I just lost my virginity to a guy I don't know. As soon as I walk back into the gym my dad takes one hand off the wheel of his wheel chair and waves me over.

"Simone, these are my friends Rachel and Finn" he says gesturing to a tall muscular man with dark brown hair and a petite women hair pulled up in a bun. "Rachel Finn this is my daughter Simone."

"Nice to meet you Simone" Finn says as the guy I just fucked walks up to us. What is he doing? Oh god he doesn't know I am only 16! Holy shit what am i going to do? "This is my son Andrew" he says gesturing to Andrew.

"How old are you Andrew" my dad asks

"22"

"Are you in college?"

"Yes in education i want to be a high school teacher"

"Like your dad very good"

"And what about you Simone?" Rachel asks. I start getting hot I can't say I'm 16 me and Andrew just fucked!

"Well Simone got an internship at the cities newspaper, she wants to be a journalist, and she just got her licence, makes it easy on me and her mom not having to drive her everywhere anymore now only Jacobs left."

"Your 16?" Andrew asks shock across his face

"Uh yeah" I turn bright red

My mom walks up and hands my dad a beer then leans down and kisses his cheek "Thanks hun" my dad says "Oh Elle this is Rachel and Finn my friends from high school"

"Nice to meet you" my mom says as she shakes hands with the other parents.

**_The Characters In this Chapter have been Andrew Hudson _**

**_ . _**

**_Olive Hudson _**

**_ . .png_**

**_Simone Abrams_**

**_ upfile/Celebrity%20Dresses/Hot%20Selling%20Celebrity%20Dresses/spaghetti%20straps%20chiffon%20sweetheart%20taylor%20swift%20short%20dress _**

**_Elle Abrams_**

**_ . /_ _**

**_And then Rachel Finn and Mercedes_**


	2. The Reunion part 2

Maya POV

Me and mom are sitting at the table with our names on the cards in front of us. the reunion has just started and dad went to go get us our drinks. the gym is filled with streamers and silver stars were hung on the roof. The gym is filling up quickly, and I start to recognize a few of the people. Over by the bar is Rachel and Finn Hudson and their daughter Olive. Since dad and Finn were such good friends in high school, our families have gotten together before. I also spotted moms best friend Brittany and her son Travis, who is also my best friend. "Mom Brittany's here." I say pointing towards the door. My mom looks up and waves Brittany over.

"Hey Quinn," mom stands to give Brittany a hug, "Hey Maya how does it feel to spend your weekend at your high school"

"Kind of sucks" I say

"Hey Travis" My mom says as Travis sits down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Mrs. P"

"Travis you want to go for a walk?" I ask desperate to get out of this gym.

"Yeah lets go" we both stand and head for the gym door.

We both know this school like the back of our hands. we have gone here since grade 9. After my high school my parents got married and dad went into the army. Mom got a job as a realtor. 2 years later they had me. When I was 4 Brittany's sister, and brother in law died leaving Travis to her, so she decided to move back to Lima and raise Travis here.

We walked past the old choir room, which is now a storage room, or the place the druggies go to smoke pot. and up the stairs to the roof, that we are not allowed to be on. We sat behind the classrooms and leaned against the wall so we could see the football field. Travis looked so sexy in the suit I picked out for him. I have had a crush on Travis ever since I can remember but I would never in a million years tell him that.

"So guess what." Travis' smile sparkled from the reflection of the setting sun.

"What?"

"I met someone" my smile faded a bit but I had to keep it there or else he would know that I like him.

"Who?"

"Her name is Lindsay" Travis' smile got bigger when he said her name. "When you and mark met how did you know?" he asked referring to my ex boyfriend Mark Young

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said when you first met him you knew you loved him how? I remember it like it was yesterday it was Marks first day at school, and I had detention because I was caught sitting on the roof. My punishment was to be Marks personal tour guide the entire week. I was not allowed to leave his side. The first day I walked into the office and he was getting his schedule, the second he turned around I fell in love with his beautiful green eyes and I just knew that he would be amazing. I was right, that week turned out to be the best week of my life.

"I can't explain it I just knew"

"That's exactly how I feel" I had heard stuff like this before from him, I knew he was a bit of a player but he sounded serious.

"We should go inside it's getting late" We decided to take the long way around and go down the ladder on the side of the school since inside would be busy.

"Look over there" Travis said pointing to a red car with the windows fogged, and it was swaying back and forth.

"What do you think long lost high school lovers, or reunion peoples kids who have fallen madly in love with the child of their parents worst enemy?"

"Your always too sweet. I think it's a case of open bar... Glug glug glug oops I'm drunk wanna fuck" he says as he pretends to be drunk and falls onto my shoulder. We both burst out into laughter.

"You know this night didn't suck as much ass as I thought it would" I say grabbing on to Travis' arm.

"No the ass sucking was at a minimum tonight" he both laugh then head back in just in time to see the gym clearing out as people go home to nurse there drunk asses.

Lindsay's POV

"Torie will you stop! your embarrassing me!" I whisper yelled to my annoying younger sister who insisted on skipping into the building to show my mom that she too could be a cheerleader, I personally think skipping proves nothing. We are heading to the doors of the school where this stupid reunion is. My dad went to high school here and all of his friends from glee, whatever the hell that is, are going to be here tonight. But the guy I met yesterday said he was coming tonight so maybe I will see him that would be great.

We walked into the gym and the moment we stepped in I saw him. He was standing beside a tall blonde women in her mid forties, probably his mom. He sat down beside a different girl a really pretty girl with light blonde hair and I have to admit a great body.

Why wasn't he looking for me? Maybe he has a girlfriend, maybe that's his girlfriend. My parents started walking towards our table and gestured for me to follow but I couldn't take my eye off of him, or really honestly her. They stood up and walked out the side door. I really wanted to follow but I thought that would be really creepy, so I just went to go sit with my parents.

Dad was talking to some Asian guy "...And this is our daughter Lindsay" dad said gesturing to me "Lindsay this is Mike and his daughter Paisley"

"Hi" I said I couldn't stop staring at Paisley she was gorgeous, her long dark hair in perfectly even curls.

"Hey" her eyes lit up.

_**The Characters in this Chapter were**_

_**Maya Puckerman**_

_**Travis Taylor**_

_**Lindsay Evans**_

_**Paisley Chang**_

_**Quinn Puckerman**_

_**Brittany Pierce**_

_**Sam Evans**_

_**Liz Evans**_


	3. The Last Week of Summer

3monthes later (summer vacation)

Tories POV

I wake up to the sound of yelling in the kitchen. The sun peering through the window reflecting off my light pink walls. I crawl out of my double bed and over towards the door. I quietly open the door and stick my head out until I can hear what they are saying in the kitchen downstairs.

"Lindsay I would really like you to give it a chance" i heard my dad say

"Who else is going to be in it" Lindsay questioned

"Well your sister i'm hoping, most of my friends kids"

"Fine I'll try it" Lindsay started walking up the stairs, and i ran back into my room. I stayed in my room for another 5 minutes before deciding it was safe to go downstairs because Lindsay would no longer be there.

Dad was sitting at the table drinking cofee and on the computer. "morning" I said reaching into the pantry to grab some cereal

"Good morning sweetie" my dad got up and walked over to the island where i was pouring myself rice crispies. "How would you feel about joining a glee club when school starts again?"

"Sure why not?"

"Great!" my dad went back to his computer.

"Is it okay if I go to moms today?" I asked reminding my father about the recent divorce he was trying to forget.

"Uh.. Yeah do you need a ride?"

"No I'll walk" I said just before going back to my room to get dressed. I slip on my yellow yank top, black vest and red jeans before grabbing my backpack and running down the stairs to put on my black converse sneakers.

Right after the reunion mom and dad started fighting alot, one day I cam home from school and mom wasn't there, she came back the next day to tell me and lindsay she was moving out. a few weeks later she filed for divorce. the summer has been really hard always changing between mom and dad. I have never actually spent the night at moms place, mostly because she bought an apartment with only one room until she can find a better job, but also because i feel really bad for my dad. he didn't want the divorce to happen but when i asked mom about it she told me that she just wasn't happy and needed a break.

I started typing in the number of her apartment when the door swung open and she walked through holding a guys hand. "Mom?" she let go of his hand.

"Oh Torie sweetheart I didn't know you were coming by today"

"Um yeah well I was just bored at home.. Who's he?" I questioned

"This is my friend Spencer" she said gesturing to him. "I'm going out for a bit, but I went to the key place and made two for you and your sister here" she said handing me two keys "give the other one to Lindsay, you can stay here as log as you like i'll be back in a bit" she said as she leaned in to hug me. Once mom was gone I decided I didn't want to stay here, but I was really hungry after only eating a bite of the cereal. I went upstairs but all mom had in her Pantry was organic shit, but there was 40 dollars in the cabinet.

After eating fast food shit I still had 12 dollars left from the 20 I took from mom. I'd pay her back later. Well as long as I'm out i might as well go do something. I walked 3 blocks to get to the skate park where all my friends were hanging out.

"Torie get your ass over here" My best friend dusty yelled. I ran over and sat beside him.

I took 2 joints out of my back and handed him, he stuck it between his teeth before I found my lighter and lit him up. I'm not your typical druggie, i do everything I can to hide it, and I only snoke when I'm with Dusty. "This will cost you 20" I said sticking the joint in my mouth.

After an hour Dusty went to go get food. I pulled a knife out of my backpack and slid off my braclets. 100s of red scars stared back at me, I started scraping the knife across my skin. The faster I do it the deeper it gets, blood starts to drip out. "I got mcdonalds!" I hear Dusty yell from the other end of the skate park.

"Yes!" he sits down and pulls out two burgers two large frys and two milkshakes. "Uh Shit" I yell

"What is something wrong with the food?"

"No I won't be able to go home tonight it's already 8 and I'm still high i have to be home by 9"

"Stay at my place"

"could I?" i grab his arm and stare at him hopefully

"Yeah of course, parents are out of town remember?"

"thanks so much Dusty your the best" I lean over and kiss his cheek. I whip out my phone and text my dad.

ME: Hey dad I'm staying over at Marissas tonight okay?

DAD: Yeah be home by noon love you

"Perfect" Dusty says peering over my shoulder.

Embers POV

Movings always really hard. We had to move 4 times in new york so dad could be closer to his work, but this is worse because now we had to move states. Lima is so difirent from New York. I miss my friends I miss my city! I bet growing up with 2 gay dads isn't as acceptable here as it is in New York.

I call one of my dads dad and the other on father so it is not as confusing. My father Blaine Anderson works as a gormet chef. He always tells me he discovered his passion after high school, in New York. While my dad Kurt Anderson is a costume/ clothes designer, I don't know how he is going to get a job here.

"And that's where you will be attending high school, same as me and your father." dad says

"looks fantastic" I say not really paying attention. he pulls over in front of the school and turns of the vehicle.

"Ember dear, I know you want to be back in New York, but there is another reason we are here." dad sighs as i look at him expectingly "Your grandfather, my dad he's dying sweetheart" a tear falls from my dads eye.

"I'm sorry daddy" I say reaching over and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's okay, and on a happier note I signed you up for glee club!"

"They have a glee club here?" This was actually something I was excited to hear, at my old school I was the star of glee club. got the lead in every musical I loved it.

The drive home was pretty quiet. I saw a greasy looking guy running towards a skate park holding a bag of mcdonalds, I figured a druggie. There was a women in her mid forties making out with a guy in front of a cofee place. I guess this year won't be so bad if I have glee club to look forward to.

**_The Characters In this Chapter were_**

**_Torie Evans Lindsay Evans Dusty Freith_**

**_Spencer Crubor Liz Evans Ember Anderson_**

**_Blaine Anderson Kurt Anderson_**


	4. The First Glee Meeting

Olives POV

"Attention all students welcome to McKinley High School, there will be an assembly in the auditorium in 10 minutes please make your way down" I shut the door of my locker and head to the auditorium. I pick the first seat I see. All the other students start filing in. I grabbed a end seat so I would only have to sit next to one other person. A petite girl with bright red hair sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Ember" she said

"Olive"

"It's my first year here"

"Really mine too"

The auditorium went quiet when who I am assuming is the principle stepped up to the mike. "Hello students I am Mr. Crubor your principal, I would like to start off by introducing our staff for this year" he gestured to behind him where a row of teachers were sitting. He listed off all the teachers and they stood up and waved. " Let's not forgot our favourite part of school extracurricular activities, We are starting our very own McKinley High glee club a big thanks to Andrew Hudson for running that" Andrew stood and waved "And everyone's favourite cheerleading squad! A big thanks to our coach Miss Santana Lopez" A tall dark haired tan women stood and with a small wave sat back down. "Auditions for glee will be held today and Cheerleading next Tuesday, I urge you all to try out and wish you luck." The bell rang and everyone headed to their first class of the year, for me Biology.

after school I go to my before glee club glee rehearsal, m the parents set it up it's for all the former glee club members children. Once everyone's here Andrew asks us to introduce our selves, he starts. "I am Andrew Hudson, I am 22 my parents are Rachel and Finn Hudson both attended here, and I will be in charge of glee."

Next me "I am Olive Hudson, I am 16, My parents are the same as him,"

Next the red head who was sitting beside me in the gym "I am Ember Anderson I am 16 and my parents are Blaine and Kurt Anderson both attended here."

I stopped paying attention until him "Hi I'm Hunter Shaw I am 16 my parents are Mercedes and Brayden Shaw and my mom attended here" He had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

Hunters POV

After glee I head home mom is making my favourite dinner and I think Summer, my sister is coming home for the weekend. I pull up in front of our two story house and walk in the front door.

"Hunter is that you?" my mom yells from the kitchen

"Yeah"

"Come here" I walk into the kitchen to see my mother, and sister standing at the island. They both have tears running down their faces.

"Mom what's wrong?" she walks over and wraps her arms around me.

"Sweet heart, your dad he's gone"

"What do you mean gone mom?" my voice raising a little, as the tears start falling harder on my mother's face

"He was in an accident, Hunter he died" my mom is sobbing at this point, and so is my sister. Summer leaves the room, and my mom just stands there holding me.

Summers POV

I run out of the room as mom tells Hunter the news. A tear runs down my face as a shut the door to my old bedroom. I am now bawling thinking about my dad. How he used to pick me up and spin me around when I was a little girl, or after I moved out and he drove two hours to buy me pizza because I texted him that I was hungry and tired from moving. He was the best dad ever, and now he's gone because some idiot doesn't know when to stop drinking while he drives.

There is a buzzing coming from my desk, I look up to see the fluorescent glow of my phone. It's my best friend Morgan. "Hey" I answer placing the phone against my ear.

"Hey, sweetie how are you doing?" she asks referring to the death of my dad.

"It's hard, I think I'm going to stay here for awhile, to look after my mom and brother"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, so Jacob asked me to tell you to call him, I know your mad at him right now but he is sorry, I'm not saying to take him back, I mean the guys a pig, but just call him and talk to him." I shiver at the name of my ex-boyfriend and former best friend who cheated on me.

"I will when I'm ready, hey sorry I got to go talk later?" I say before hanging up the phone, and stuffing my head into my pillows. I hear the faint sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and then a door slamming. Hunter is taking this really hard. The loud thumping of death metal music echoes through the house. and I can hear the faint sound of my mother's sobbing.

**_The Characters In this Chapter Were_**

**_Olive Hudson Andrew Hudson_**

**_Ember Anderson Hunter Shaw_**

**_Summer Shaw Mercedes Shaw_**

**_Santana Lopez Spencer Crubor_**


	5. The Auditions

Andrews POV

I head down to the auditorium after the pre glee meeting for the auditions. There is a large group of kids sitting waiting for the auditions to start. "Mark Young" I called up to the stage after taking my seat. A tall guy with blonde hair swept to one side jump onto the stage.

"Hi I'm Mark Young and I will be singing _Payphone_ by _Maroon 5_"

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try  
And in that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...

Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you sitting around wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stuntin'  
And all cars start with the push of a button  
Telling me the changed since I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone so you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my shirt, you can tell that I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame, coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom pull up, valet open doors  
Where's the car way, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of shit with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...

His voice was really good but he still had a few things to work on, he was definitely a maybe. I made a few notes before calling the next person up. "Alexandria Scott." A girl wearing cowboy boots and a sundress walks onto the stage.

"Hi I'm Alexandria, or Alex I will be singing _A Little More Work To Do _by _Kira Isabella"_

_Every mornin'  
You show up at the farm  
Tattoo on either arm  
And give my daddy 8 long hours_

I can see you steal a glance  
Every single chance  
Hopin I'll be at my window  
When the barn door's fixed and the hay is cut  
The sun is set and you're packin up  
And you think I'll jump right in your truck  
You're just gettin started

Still  
Got a little more work to do  
Before you sweep me off my boots  
Sorry I don't fall that easy  
I need more than a hey there baby  
Don't think for a minute you'll play me  
Tell ya right now boy  
You're gonna have to beg for a kiss or two  
You still got a little more work to do

I admit when you take off your shirt  
And get down in the dirt  
It's hard for me to look away  
But I wanna know there's more than that  
Underneath that baseball cap  
So show me at the end of the day

When you finish all my daddy's chores  
And you come knockin at my door  
Be ready to work a whole lot more  
You're just gettin started

You still  
Got a little more work to do  
Before you sweep me off my boots  
Sorry I don't fall that easy  
I need more than a hey there baby  
Don't think for a minute you'll play me  
Tell ya right now boy  
You're gonna have to beg for a kiss or two  
And you still got a little more work to do  
Yeah, you still got a little more work to do

You still  
Got a little more work to do  
Before you sweep me off my boots  
Sorry I don't fall that easy  
I need more than a hey there baby  
Don't think for a minute you'll play me  
Tell ya right now boy  
You're gonna have to beg for a kiss or two  
You still got a little more work to do

I need more, more than a hey there baby  
Don't think for a minute you'll play me  
Tell ya right now boy  
You're gonna have to beg for a kiss or two  
You still got a little more work to do  
You still got a little more work to do

"Very Nice, Alex" I say dismissing her from the stage. Three more people sang, one named Preston sang house of gold by twenty one pilots. The other two weren't very good, and I stopped listening for a bit. "Okay guys," I turn around to face the rest of the students, "We will be taking a short break, go practice your song once more, get some water, but be back here in 15" I say before walking out of the auditorium.

I walk out of the auditorium and see a tall beautiful brunette standing in front of me. Her white tank tucked into the back of her light wash jean shorts, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Hi," she says sticking out her hand "I'm Summer Shaw, I was hoping you were looking for someone to help run glee club, and I would love to offer my services."

Summers POV

After crying on my bed for 10 minutes, I went to go check on my mom. "Hey mom" I say sitting next to my red eyed mothered.

"Oh, hi sweet heart, how are you?' she asks concerned

"I'm okay mom, how are you?"

"I don't know Summer, I was just talking to Rachel."

"Who?"

"You remember my friend Rachel from high school"

"Right I remember"

"Well she said her son Andrew is running glee club and is looking for someone to help, maybe you would be interested if you're planning on staying for a while"

"Yeah I am, well give me his number I'll call him"

"I don't have it, but I know he is doing auditions at the school right now you could probably talk there if your fast."

"Okay, love you mom" I kiss her on the cheek before heading out the door.

The drive from my house to the school is short, and as I pull up in front of the school I see a row of cars and trucks. I have to park further down because of glee auditions. I walk in the school, and had for the auditorium. I can hear the sound of a males voice singing perfectly on key. The song ends and I hear the mumble of a guys voice, and footsteps coming toward the door. 10 students leave the gym followed by, who I assume to be the glee coach. He is tall with Dark brown hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes. "Hi," I say feeling myself blush as I offer him my hand "I'm Summer Shaw, I was hoping you were looking for someone to help run glee club, and I would love to offer my services."

He looks at the floor, then back at me "Shaw, Your Mercedes daughter right?"

"That's me"

"Do you have any history in music" he asks

"Yes I was in my high school glee club, and I taught singing while I was in college"

"Great, yeah I actually do need someone, I still have 5 more people who need to audition. Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to" He opens the door to the auditorium as I walk through he places his hand gently on my back. I find myself feeling disappointed when he removes it.

**_The Characters In this Chapter Were_**

**_Andrew Hudson, Summer Shaw_**

**_Alex Scott, Mark Young_**

**_Preston King, Mercedes Shaw_**


	6. Getting to Know

**Sorry for taking so long to update I've been super busy hope you guys like it!**

Paisley POV

I walk into glee club after school to see everyone already sitting. I have always blended in, but I really wanted to shine this year. I haven't been off to a very good start. I took my seat beside the girl from the reunion, I think her name was Lindsay. "Hey" I said hoping she would remember me.

"Oh hey" her smile lighting up the whole room. We had just started talking when Andrew and Summer walked in the room.

"Alright guys," Andrews voice echoed through the room, "I'm hoping some of you have songs prepared for today that tell us a little bit about you, would anyone like to start?"

Here's my chance be bold, stand out, I slowly raised my hand "I have something" I stuttered as I talked.

"Great" Andrew motioned towards the stage before he and Summer took their seats.

Looking up there's always sky  
Rest your head, I'll take you high  
We won't fade into darkness  
Won't let you fade into darkness

Why worry now? You'll be safe  
Hold my hand, just in case  
And we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness  
No, we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness

And we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness  
No, we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness

This world can seem cool and grey  
But you and I are here today  
And we won't fade into darkness  
No, we won't fade into darkness  
Nothing to fear but fear itself  
We'll be okay just keep the faith

And we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness  
No, we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness

Fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness  
And we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness  
No, we won't fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness  
Fade into darkness

As I sang the last note everyone in the room started clapping. "Great job" Summer walked up to the stage as I sat down. "Anyone else?" she asked. The tall blonde girl, Simone I think, stood up.

"I have something I would like to sing" taking her place on the stage.

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

Travis POV

Everyone headed out the door after glee, I stayed behind hoping I could catch Lindsay. "Hey, Lindsay" I say reaching out and touching her arm.

"Hey stranger" a smiled across her face

"so I was hoping I could get your feedback on the song I want to do for glee."

"Yeah of course" she walked over to the piano and took a seat. With the tips of her fingers patting the seat.

I sat down beside her "You ready" I asked nudging her gently.

"Can't wait" she nudged me back

You tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you're only hiding  
And I just wanna see you

You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain  
And I can see your head is held in shame,  
But I just wanna see you smile again  
See you smile again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you  
And I'll be here for you

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

I wish that I could take you to the star  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you

You tell me that you heard it's all in vain  
But I can see your heart can love again  
And I remember you laughing  
So let's just laugh again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you, back to you

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

And you don't need  
You don't need to run  
And you will see it's easy to be loved  
I know you wanna be loved

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love

Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

(Oh, I would, oh, I would)  
Oh, I will carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down  
We will find a way through the dark

She reached over placing her hand on my knee slowly leaning in gently placing her lips on mine. Bringing her arms up my stomach and placing them around my neck, while my hands find their way around her waist.

**The songs in this chapter were**

**Fade into the Darkness by Aviccii**

**Ours by Taylor Swift**

**Through the Dark by One Direction**


End file.
